Various wind-powered water craft have been developed in the recent past utilizing a parafoil as the prime mover. Such water craft in general has potential significant advantages over conventionally rigged sailing craft in that the parafoil is able to be extended 50-150 feet or more above the boat into winds that are 15-30% higher in velocity than winds near the surface and less turbulent. Consequently, significantly greater speed is realized with parafoil rigging.
There are, however, also significant disadvantages associated with known parafoil-powered water craft and in particular the ability of a single person to launch, maneuver, and control the kite while controlling the direction of the boat itself.